


I'll Help You As You Would Help Me

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2019 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Catheters, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 28-reversed roles, Embarrassed Shiro (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Medical Conditions, Past Child Abuse, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 07, Sheith Month 2019, Supportive Coran (Voltron), Supportive Krolia (Voltron), and yes hunk alteans do go pee, nothing sexual about it all guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Due to an old wound given to him by an abusive foster parent, Keith has problems going to the bathroom sometimes. Shiro happens to be looking for him one of those times and gets him to Coran who helps them. A year later, Shiro needs the same help back when he's put into his clone's body.





	I'll Help You As You Would Help Me

Shiro was looking for Keith.

That wasn't really a surprise. The older often hung out with Keith and vice versa. He knew Keith as Keith knew him. They were comfortable with each other, to the point that many others weren't. They shared showers and weren’t afraid to show their scars to each other anymore, even after Shiro got back from the Galra. They both eat each other’s meals and drinks on occasions. They knew each other’s secrets like the fact that Keith had a tough past and that Shiro himself wasn’t an extrovert but he acted as one for the others’ sakes, from the Garrison to team Voltron. Coming to space had changed none of that.

What was a surprise was that he was having a hard time finding his best friend. There were a few given places Keith could be found at any given time when they weren't in the middle of a battle. The training deck was the one he was at most often followed by his lion's hangar. Then he was likely to be in his room or the observation deck. He was rarely in the kitchen, but he did help Hunk out sometimes. The strange Altean pool was also an option that Shiro knew Keith had found a few days or so ago. 

But his best friend had been in none of them.

Knowing only one more place Keith could possibly be in, he strolled to the communal showers. Keith probably got done training before he had gotten to the training deck, so Shiro could have missed him. The castle was large enough for that.

“Anyone in here?” Shiro asked as he walked in the room. The room was silent as could be. No one was taking a shower, but Shiro decided to go further into the room. Not wanting to invade on anyone’s privacy, he carefully peeked around the corner by the sinks. Apparently, Alteans felt the need to include sinks along with showers. Shiro couldn’t complain about it. 

Looking over, he let out a relieved sigh as he spotted Keith. The other was by one of the sinks, fully dressed in his black pants and grey t-shirt. His blade, belt, and shoes were gone. Something didn’t seem right as Shiro watched. Keith was leaning against the wall, trying to hold himself up with the sink. His hair hid his face, but Shiro could still see him biting his lip in pain.

Oh no.

“Keith!” Shiro rushed to the younger’s side just as the teen’s arms gave out on him. Catching him carefully, he sat the younger down on the floor, wincing at Keith’s small whine of pain, “What’s wrong?”

“It flared again,” Keith huffed as he stared at the floor, away from Shiro’s gaze, “I’ve tried everything and I...it hurts.”

That’s not good. 

“How long has it been?” Shiro asked the younger who winced, eyes shining with agony, “Keith. I need to know.”

“I don’t know,” he whimpered softly as his hand clenched at his knee, “I’ve been busy and stressed.”

Fuck. Shiro sighed under his breath as he gazed over the other. Keith had problems going pee sometimes due to a past wound he had gotten from one of his foster families. He had told Shiro about it back before he had left for the Kerberos mission, since Shiro had seen the long scar along his hip. It still made Shiro livid to think that the foster parent had slapped Keith hard enough that he had fallen down a set of stairs, getting so much damage on the way down that they had to do surgery to fix any internal bleeding. He didn’t even know if the person had been arrested because Keith hadn’t said, and the older would never push him to tell him.

It was fine if he kept an eye on it on a daily basis. But neglect and stress caused his bladder to lock up, making him unable to relieve himself. If left alone long enough, it began to hurt a lot, as Shiro was seeing now. It had been a concern back then, but never this bad.

“What have you not tried yet?”

“Rubbing anywhere,” Keith grunted as his gritted his teeth, “Hurts too much to try.”

“Okay,” he nodded as he looked at the other, “Is it okay if I touch you?”

“Yeah,” Keith nodded weakly, “You can.”

Shiro didn’t even take time to sit down. He had a feeling that what he was going to do wouldn’t work. Pressing his hand down to Keith’s lower belly, he carefully pressed down. Like he thought, it didn’t work as Keith winced harshly.

“Do you have your catheter pack?” He asked. Keith always made sure to have a few in his belt in case of situations like this.

“No,” Keith panted as his eye twitched and his face scrunched up as he whined, "I...ow...didn't have any left when we went into space. Was gonna grab some the day you arrived...hff...but didn't get the chance."

"Okay," Shiro nodded as Keith cried out silently, "Okay. We'll just get one from Coran. If Alteans can make highly advanced healing pods, then what's to say they don't have catheters?"

Keith simply nodded as Shiro cautiously picked him up. Trying not to agitate the younger any further, he quickly rushed out of the room. Not passing anyone in the halls, he placed Keith on an infirmary bed before calling the older man in. It only took a minute for the man to arrive, but Keith obviously became more pained within that time, gripping Shiro's mechanical hand in a death grip. By the time the Altean waltzed through the door, he was pale and sweating, shaking slightly, small whimpers falling from his throat every few seconds. 

"Ah! Number One. What do you need help wit-" Coran paused when he took in the situation. Shiro was impressed when he got moving seconds after that. The man quickly grabbed a kit before coming to their side, "Keith, my boy, what is the issue?"

Keith didn't speak...and not because he didn't want to, but rather he couldn't with all the strain and hurt on his body. He was biting his lip hard enough for a bead of blood to slip down his chin. Shiro gently placed his hand on the other's shoulders, holding Keith upright somewhat. 

"Keith has urinary retention problems," Shiro explained as he flinched at Keith's low whine, "And he can't-"

"Go pee," Coran nodded in understanding as he searched through the tiny box, throwing random stuff to the side, "Hmm...no. No. Not that one. Ah ha!"

The man held up a container that looked a lot like the catheters Keith used to use. A slim tube was attached to a small clearish pouch.

"This will help," Coran pushed it into Shiro's hands, "As I recall, Number Two asked if us Alteans pee. Luckily, we do and have invented the fretgeters for that, in any case someone can't. It's noninvasive and works multiple times, easily cleanable. Just carefully insert it in the urethra. I’ll give you some privacy."

And then he was gone. Shiro didn’t pay attention, but he reminded himself that he had to personally thank the older later. Turning back to Keith, he quickly helped Keith get his pants and underwear off before carefully placing his flesh hand to Keith’s thigh, trying to comfort him and help him relax.

“You ready?”

Keith nodded, so Shiro carefully inserted the tube. Like Coran said, it didn’t seem to hurt Keith at all, only making his eye twitch before a practically melted onto the bed, groaning softly under his breath. Shiro raised a brow but didn’t stop grinning as Keith’s face flashed with deep relief. Shiro quickly attached the bag to Keith’s leg, making sure it would stay on the limb since he was sure it would take awhile for everything to drain all the way. Sitting on the bed behind Keith, he carefully settled the other against his back so he could relax all the way. Keith turned his head, staring up at him with hair brushing into his eyes.

“Better?” Shiro asked softly.

“A lot better,” Keith groaned again as he leaned further back, “Thanks, Shiro.”

“Any time,” the older responded back, hugging Keith to his chest, “I just want to make sure you are okay and healthy. Just relax. I got you, buddy. Go to sleep if you need to.”

Keith gazed at him for a moment, violet-tinted eyes staring with something Shiro couldn’t quite place before they slid shut. Shiro let out a small huff as the younger completely fell asleep. They could leave the catheter in for a bit. Placing his chin on top of Keith’s head, Shiro watched over the younger as he slept.

…..

Shiro was thoroughly embarrassed.

It was bad enough that he was missing an arm. Without an arm, it was hard to do the things he needed to. Putting clothes on by himself was difficult. Taking them off was a tad bit better. Eating anything that needed to be cut was impossible unless someone else did it for him. Hell, even standing up was a problem since his balance was so offset by the missing limb he had been accustomed to. That along with the strong bouts of weakness didn’t help him at all.

But this was worse.

So much worse.

Shiro was an adult. When his disease had been a big problem, he knew this could be the route it could go. But he never figured it would happen now that his body seemed disease-free.

“You okay, Shiro?” Krolia’s voice broke through his haze as Shiro shifted enough to hide himself from the older woman. It’s not that he was shy about showing any part of his body...His time in the arena had gotten rid of that completely after he showered with aliens of all types in the communal showers. No, he was shy that it was Keith’s mom who was checking in on him. As it was, Shiro was practically half-naked, trying to use the bathroom that the Black Lion surprisingly had. 

“I’m...fine,” Shiro cringed as even he could tell that he was anything but fine. Some pain was building at the base of his spine, feeling like deep pressure was put on his bladder. It actually was. Shiro sighed quietly before turning his head to the other woman who watched him like she did with her own son. Shiro almost blushed as he gazed down at his knees, left hand clenched on the fabric of his undersuit, “Actually...Can you get Keith for me...I’m having...problems.”

“I’ll be sure to get him,” the Galra woman gave him an understanding smile before strolling away. Shiro relaxed as he leaned against the wall behind him. It still hurt, but not too bad...unless he let it build up. Then it would definitely be worse. However Keith dealt with this for so long got him.

“Hey,” said man whispered as he peeked around the corner, a welcome sight as he walked up to the older, “Having problems?”

“Yeah,” Shiro sighed sadly before his gaze shifted up to Keith’s, “I think something happened when I got into this body. It’s like my body isn’t connecting to my brain the right way and now I can’t even go pee.”

“Well,” Keith crouched beside him, not even looking away from his face, “I can help you. We’ve been here before with me.”

“Forever ago,” Shiro agreed with a head nod before blinking, “You still having problems?”

“Yeah,” Keith shrugged like it was no big deal as he reached into a cabinet in the corner where Shiro never would have looked nor been able to reach, “Sometimes. If I hold it too long or get too stressed still. It happened a time or two on the space whale. Apparently, it’s something to do with one of my organs getting scarred during the surgery back then. Krolia explained it...as best she could.”

He removed something from the drawer. The object was very familiar. Shiro frowned before he sat up straighter, not even bothering to hide anything now.

“But we should focus on you right now,” Keith stated with a tiny smile as he brought the stuff over with him, “I’m not the one in pain.”

“How did yo-”

“Shiro,” Keith rolled his eyes before laughing softly, “I know your pained face. I’ve seen it enough from times on that rock planet and on your clone. Besides, this is something you did for me years ago. Now it’s my turn to help.”

“Okay,” Shiro nodded as the younger took out the white clearish bag and tube. He almost snickered at the whole thing as Keith stared at it with a deep look of concentration, “Hah…”

“What?” Keith raised a brow before tilting his head, pausing from his work, “Shiro?”

“It’s just funny,” the older replied as his licked his dry lips, “That a couple of years ago, we were switched around.”

“You were the one who had to do this to me,” Keith nodded as he attached the bag and the tube together, “And it was the first time we used an alien catheter. It won’t hurt at least. Alteans are much better at making medical equipment than us.”

“Thank goodness,” Shiro smirked as Keith laughed quietly, “I don’t know if I could handle more stuff poking into my body right now.”

The mood dropped as Shiro ran his hand over his hair sheepishly.

“Trying to lighten the mood?” Keith teased as he grinned over the older. Shiro almost lost his breath at the other’s beauty. He remembered how his clone had oogled Keith upon his return, becoming a stuttering mess. And now, he couldn’t blame him. Keith was beautiful with sharp lines, grown into his confidence and wildish looks. Shiro was actually glad now that his body wasn’t working the way he needed, or he’d be hard by now. When had he developed these feelings?

“Just relax,” Keith interrupted his thoughts, gently brushing his hand along the man’s right thigh, calming him. Shiro just nodded, feeling his body relax under the other’s touch. It wasn’t that hard to do. Not when it came to Keith, “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded as he watched Keith. The younger gazed at him for a moment, eyes soft yet unreadable before he smiled a bit. So gently that Shiro wondered if Keith was afraid of breaking him, Keith carefully pushed the tube in. All Shiro felt was a small pressure and a tiny tingle as the catheter went in. Shiro never really had to use one before...or if he had, he hadn't been awake for it, but he knew from Keith’s previous times that these really were much better. Smoother and less painful.

“You doing okay?” Keith asked which Shiro hummed at.

“I’m fine,” he smiled back, feeling a little better that the other was willing to help him, “Thanks, Keith.”

“Always,” Keith smiled as the bag began to fill. Shiro let out a relieved sigh as the pressure lessened, draining away with each second that passed. It felt good as Shiro groaned softly, getting a tiny chuckle from Keith who now settled in behind him, letting him sit against his chest. Shiro rested his head on the man’s shoulder, twisting his head over enough to see the other smiling down at him, “It feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Shiro groaned again as he pressed his nose to the other’s armor, “I finally get why you groaned when I helped you relieve yourself. This is practically heaven.”

“Heh…” Keith smirked before he leaned his head closer, “This is kinda sad that we’re finding that in a mechanical sentient lion flying through space years out from Earth.”

“Well, that’s our life,” Shiro shrugged nonchalantly, before smiling up at the other only inches away. He could see the purple specks in those dark orbs, shining like nebulas in deep space, “I don’t mind.”

“Me neither,” Keith stated fondly before hugging the man to his chest. Shiro sighed happily as he rested, eyes slipping shut as he began slipping. Before he completely fell to sleep, he felt a pair of lips press to his temple.

“Goodnight, Shiro,” Keith whispered into his ear as everything faded.


End file.
